Legenden
Wie in jedem Reich gibt es auch in Riben zahlreiche Legenden. Einige sind hier zur Auswahl. Legenden und legendäre Kreaturen Gründungslegende Etwa ein Jahrhundert nach dem Fall des Totenbeschwörers erwachten die Götter und Kami, die Geister und anderen Kreaturen langsam wieder aus ihrem Schlummer. Und das Land hatte sich verändert. Menschen lebten in kleinen Stämmen und ohne Führung. Sie bekämpften sich und stritten um Nahrung und andere Rohstoffe. Einige der Wesen, die erwachten sahen es als ihre Aufgabe zu verhindern dass erneut ein Mensch so wird wie der Totenbeschwörer es war und begannen Menschen um sich zu scharen und sie an ihrer Weisheit teilhaben zu lassen. Der letzte Drache sammelte ein Gefolge aus Mönchen und Priesterinnen um sich und gründete die Familie Ryu. Der erste Phönix fand einige Gelehrte die ihm folgten und gründete die Familie Hou. Der älteste heilige Löwe sammelte die tapfersten Krieger um sich und gründete die Familie Shishi. Der mächtigste Skorpiongeist scharte die scharfzüngigen Redner und trickreichen Krieger um sich und gründete die Familie Sasori. Der weißeste Kranich suchte die sanften Redner und talentierten Künstler um die Familie der Tsuru zu gründen. Das schnellste Einhorn sammelte die geschicktesten Reiter und Händler um sich und gründete die Familie Ikkaku. Der größte und stärkste Krabbengeist scharte Baumeister und robuste Krieger um sich und gründete die Familie der Kani. Der geschickteste Mantisgeist sammelte Seefahrer aller Art um sich und gründete die Familie der Tourou. Die Tiergeister und legendären Wesen lehrten die Menschen wie sie in Frieden miteinander leben können. Wie sie Felder bewirtschaften, Dörfer und Städte bauen und ein gutes Leben führen können. Für einige Generationen existieren diese Familien nebeneinander und kamen sich kaum in die Quere. Die Wesenheiten zogen sich von ihrem sterblichen Gefolge zurück, sobald sie all ihr Wissen weitergaben. Doch eines Tages ging das Gerücht um dass an einem Fluss eine wunderschöne Frau lebt die unsterblich sei und über eine Chrysantheme aus purem Gold wacht. Jede Frau und jeder Mann aus den Familien spürte das Verlangen diese sagenhafte Blüte zu besitzen und so kam es zu Streit und Krieg innerhalb der Familien und zwischen den Nachbarn. Dies dauerte 7 Tage und dann entschieden Sonne und Mond ihr Antlitz vor den Sterblichen zu verbergen. Ein Kitsune mit 9 Schwänzen erschien am Himmel und verkündete dass Sonne und Mond erst wieder erstrahlen werden, wenn jede Familie einen Champion erwählt hat. Dieser tritt dann im Duell gegen die anderen an und darf als einziger die Reise zu Airyu und der goldenen Chrysantheme antreten. Und so kam es dass 7 Tage später jede Familie einen Champion erwählte und die Kriegerinnen und Krieger im Duell gegeneinander antraten. Auch eine Kriegerin und ein Krieger die zu keiner Familie gehörten nahmen an dem Turnier teil. Als es zum Finale zwischen der namenlosen Kriegerin und dem Champion der Sasori-Familie kam beobachteten alle Anwesenden dass der Krieger in schwarz und rot der Kriegerin in gelb und weiß ebenbürtig war. Beide brachen vor Erschöpfung in die Knie und in diesem Moment erschien eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem Kimono aus purem Gold und Silber, neun Fuchsschwänzen die in allen Farben des Lichts schimmerten, langem schwarzen Haar welches offen über die Schultern fiel und zwei großen Fuchsohren am Kopf in dem selben schimmernden Fell wie auch die Schwänze. Die Kitsune verkündete dass beide würdig sind die Reise anzutreten, sofern sie gewillt sind zusammen zu arbeiten. Die Kontrahenten verneigten sich tief vor dem Fuchsgeist und stimmten der Bedingung zu. Vier Wochen waren Sasori und die namenlose Kriegerin gemeinsam unterwegs bis sie endlich die Ebene mit der Bucht des Flusses fanden und das strahlende Licht der goldenen Chrysantheme sahen. Die schöne Frau, welche an dem Flussufer saß, lächelte beide an, schritt über das Wasser auf die kleine Insel zu auf der die Chrysantheme blühte und überreichte den beiden Sterblichen die goldene Blüte. Als die Frau und der Mann gemeinsam nach der Chrysantheme griffen zerfiel die Gestalt in Drachenschuppen und zwischen den Schuppen lag eine Schriftrolle. Als der Champion der Sasori Familie die Schriftrolle öffnete sahen die beiden einen Plan für einen Palast und die Kitsune erschien erneut. Sie überreichte den beiden je zwei Klingen, ein Katana als Zeichen der Ehre und ein Wakizashi als Symbol für ihre reine Seele, die Stimme der Füchsin hallte über all die Ländereien der 8 Familien und verkündete das Tenno Kiku seinen Palast an der Chrysanthemen Bucht errichten wird und die namenlose Kriegerin die erste Shinno hi-Kiku, die oberste Priesterin des Reiches, sein wird. Danach verblasste die Gestalt der neunschwänzigen Füchsin und zurück blieben nur die beiden ersten Samurai der Familie Kiku. Gyokuhana Eine verbreitete Legende ist die von Gyokuhana, einer jungen Kitsune, die sich unsterblich in den Sohn eines Daimyo verliebte. Sie offenbarte sich ihm in Gestalt einer Jungfer, wurde jedoch zurückgewiesen. Das brach ihr das Herz und von da an suchte sie all jene Frauen heim, die dem jungen Prinzen als mögliche Gemahlin vorgestellt wurden. Dies ging schließlich soweit, dass sie schattenhafte Monstren erschuf und sie auf die Feier zum 18 Geburtstag des Prinzen hetzte, da sie ihn dort zusammen mit seiner Zukünftigen wähnte. Fast wäre der Prinz dabei zu Tode gekommen, hätte sich nicht der Stallbursche vor ihn - und mitten in den Angriff - geworfen. Während er starb, wurde offenbar, dass er und der Prinz ineinander verliebt waren. Diese Aufopferung aus reiner Liebe brach den Bann - und eine geläuterte Gyokuhana sah weinend zu, als der Prinz Seppuku beging und vereinte seine Seele mit der seines Liebsten im Nachthimmel. Kurobi In Dörfern und Weiler erzählt man sich die Legende von Kurobi, ''dem finsteren Kitsune.'' Dieser soll in Menschengestalt umherstreifen und jene suchen, die sich nach Außen tugendhaft geben, im Inneren jedoch faulig, voller Laster und Selbstsucht, sind. Es heißt, dass er diesen alles nimmt und sie so für ihre Verfehlungen gegen die himmlische Ordnung bestraft. Seine Magie soll es diesem Kitsune erlauben, schwarzes Fuchsfeuer zu manifestieren, was ihm seinen Namen gab. Wer dieser Kitsune einst war und woher er kommt weiß niemand - doch es heißt, er habe durch Gewalt und Gier einen großen Verlust erlitten und würde deswegen nun die Menschen Ribens heimsuchen. Und so wird im Volksmund nach und nach aus ihm der Schwarze Mann, vor dem man Kinder warnt: Wenn du nicht artig bist, dann holt dich Kurobi! Nichiko und Yoruki Nichiko ist eine Kitsune mit goldenem Fell, strahlend hell wie das Licht der Sonne und Yoruki mit grauem Fell, silbern glitzernd wie das Licht des Mondes. Wann immer die Göttin der Sonne oder der Gott des Mondes eine Botschaft für die Sterblichen haben, erscheinen Nichiko und Yoruki gemeinsam vor der Shinno hi-Kiku oder einem Mitglied des Klerus. Das Glückskind und das Unglückskind Es war einmal ein stolzer Fürst, der hatte eine Tochter. Die Tochter aber war ein Unglückskind. Als die Zeit herangekommen war, da sie heiraten sollte, da ließ sie alle Freier sich vor ihres Vaters Schloß versammeln. Sie wollte einen Ball von roter Seide unter sie werfen, und wer ihn fing, der sollte ihr Gatte werden. Da waren nun viele Fürsten und Prinzen vor dem Schloß versammelt. Mitten unter ihnen stand aber auch ein Bettler. Und die Prinzessin sah, daß ihm Drachen zu den Ohren hineinkrochen und zur Nase wieder herauskamen; denn er war ein Glückskind. Da warf sie den Ball dem Bettler zu, und er fing ihn auf. Erzürnt fragte ihr Vater: „Warum hast du den Ball dem Bettler in die Hände geworfen?“ „Er ist ein Glückskind“, sagte die Prinzessin, „ich will ihn heiraten, vielleicht bekomme ich dann Teil an seinem Glück.“ Der Vater aber wollte das nicht leiden, und als sie standhaft blieb, da trieb er sie im Zorn aus dem Schlosse. So musste die Prinzessin mit dem Bettler ziehen. Sie wohnte mit ihm in seiner kleinen Hütte und mußte Kräuter und Wurzeln suchen und selber kochen, damit sie nur etwas zu essen hatten, und oftmals hungerten sie auch beide. Eines Tages sprach der Mann zu ihr: „Ich will ausziehen und mein Glück versuchen. Wenn ich’s gefunden habe, will ich wiederkommen und dich holen.“ Die Prinzessin sagte ja, und er ging weg. Achtzehn Jahre blieb er weg. Und die Prinzessin lebte in Not und Kümmernis; denn ihr Vater blieb hart und unerbittlich. Wenn ihre Mutter nicht im stillen ihr Geld und Nahrung zugesteckt hätte, so wäre sie wohl gar Hungers gestorben in der langen Zeit. Der Bettler aber fand sein Glück und wurde schließlich Daimyo. Er kam zurück und trat vor seine Frau. Die aber kannte ihn nicht mehr. Sie wußte nur, daß er ein Daimyo war. Er fragte sie, wie es ihr gehe. „Warum fragt Ihr mich, wie es mir geht?“ erwiderte sie. „Ich bin doch viel zu gering für Euch.“ „Und wer ist denn dein Mann?“ „Mein Mann war Bettler. Er ging hinweg, sein Glück zu suchen. Nun sinds schon achtzehn Jahre, und er ist immer noch nicht zurück.“ „Was tust du denn in dieser langen Zeit?“ „Ich warte auf ihn, bis er wiederkommt.“ „Willst du nicht einen andern zum Manne nehmen, da er so lange ausbleibt?“ „Nein, ich bleibe seine Frau bis in den Tod.“ Als der Kaiser die Treue seiner Frau sah, da gab er sich ihr zu erkennen, ließ sie in prächtige Gewänder kleiden und nahm sie mit sich in sein Anwesen. Da lebten sie nun herrlich und in Freuden. Nach einigen Tagen sprach der Daimyo zu seiner Frau: „Wir leben jeden Tag so festlich, als wenn Neujahr wäre.“ „Sollen wir nicht festlich leben“, sprach die Frau, „da wir doch Daimyou und Gemahlin sind?“ – Die Frau war aber doch ein Unglückskind. Als sie achtzehn Tage Gemahlin des Daimyo gewesen war, da ward sie krank und starb. Der Mann aber lebte noch lange Jahre. Das Himmelsmädchen Heute ist es schon sehr lange her. Zur Zeit der Regierung des Kaisers Kiku Bosai lebte ein alter Mann, der flocht Körbe aus Bambusrohr, verkaufte sie an Leute, die sie brauchten, und bestritt davon seinen Lebensunterhalt. Einmal ging er in den Wald, um Bambusrohr für seine Körbe zu schneiden, da sah er im Walde etwas, das hell leuchtete und strahlte. Die Strahlen gingen vom Knoten eines Bambusstammes aus. Als er diesen spaltete, fand er darin ein winziges Menschenkind, das kaum drei Zentimeter groß war. Der Alte sah sich das Kind an und dachte: »Seit vielen Jahren schlage ich mir hier meinen Bambus, so etwas aber habe ich noch nie gefunden.« Er freute sich über den Fund, setzte das winzige Menschenkind auf seine eine Hand, nahm die gesammelten Bambusrohre in die andere und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Dort rief er seine Frau herbei und erzählte ihr: »Dort im Bambus habe ich dieses kleine Mädchen gefunden.« Da freute sich auch die Frau über den seltsamen Fund. Sie legten das kleine Wesen in ein Bambuskörbchen und zogen es auf. Schnell wuchs es heran. Schon nach drei Monaten hatte es die Größe gewöhnlicher Menschen bekommen. Als das Mädchen dann erwachsen war, gab es keine andere, die man an Adel und Schönheit mit ihr hätte vergleichen können, und während die beiden Alten ihre Tochter mit großer Liebe und Sorgfalt bedachten, wurde das Gerücht von deren Schönheit bald im ganzen Lande bekannt. Nicht lange danach ging der Alte wieder in den Bambushain, um Rohr zu schneiden. Beim Spalten der gesammelten Rohre fand er diese mit Gold gefüllt. Schnell trug er den Fund nach Hause und war so unverhofft zu einem reichen Manne geworden. An Stelle der alten Hütte ließ er sich nun einen prächtigen Palast bauen und wohnte darin. Zahlreiche Speicher, mit Kostbarkeiten aller Art gefüllt, umgaben das Haus, und eine vielköpfige Dienerschaft war bereit, die Wünsche der Bewohner zu erfüllen. So ging den Alten - seit dieses Kind zu ihnen gekommen war - alles nach Wunsch, und sie umgaben es weiterhin mit aller nur erdenklichen Sorgfalt und Liebe. Die Tochter erhielt bald von allen Seiten, von Fürsten und großen Herren Briefe verliebten Inhalts zugesandt. Als sie ihre Briefe ohne Antwort blieben, verdoppelten die Schreiber ihren Eifer, ihr die Gefühle ihrer Herzen zu offenbaren. Dem ersten ließ das Mädchen nun sagen: »Fange den Donner, der den Himmel erschüttert, und bringe ihn mir. Dann will ich dich erhören.« Dem zweiten ließ sie sagen: »Irgendwo wächst die Zauberblume Udonge. Hole sie und bringe sie mir, so will ich dich erhören.« Dem dritten schickte sie die Nachricht: »Es soll eine Trommel geben, die dröhnt ganz von allein, ohne geschlagen zu werden. Suche diese, und wenn ich ihren Ton höre, dann will ich auch dich erhören.« Mit ähnlichen Antworten fertigte sie all die anderen Bewerber ebenfalls ab. Betört von der unvergleichlichen Schönheit des Mädchens waren alle verliebten Männer bereit, ihren unerfüllbaren Wünschen nachzukommen. Die einen befragten einen alten weisen Mann, wo man diese Dinge bekommen könne. Andere fuhren hinaus aufs Meer, um in fremden Ländern danach zu suchen. Wieder andere verzichteten auf die Freuden dieser Welt und gingen in die Berge, ob sie dort den gewünschten Gegenstand finden möchten. So verloren die einen das Leben, und die anderen kehrten nimmermehr in ihre Heimat zurück. Indessen war der Ruf von der Schönheit des Mädchens auch zu den Ohren des Kaisers gedrungen. Der sagte: »Von allen Seiten höre ich, dass dieses Mädchen so unvergleichlich schön sein soll. Ich will hinziehen und sie mir ansehen, und wenn ich sie wirklich so edel finde, wie man sagt, dann werde ich sie zu meiner Gemahlin machen.« Er trat die Reise sofort an und kam in Begleitung seiner Minister und seines ganzen Hofstaates zum Palast des Alten. Dort sah der Kaiser, dass der Palast seinem eigenen an Pracht und Schönheit gleichkam. Er ließ das Mädchen rufen, und als er es sah, fand er es wirklich von dieser unvergleichlichen Schönheit, die man ihm mit so vielen Worten gerühmt hatte, und er dachte bei sich: »Alle die anderen hat sie nicht erhört, nur um meine Gemahlin zu werden. Bald werde ich sie in meinen Palast führen, um sie zu meiner Gemahlin zu machen.« Deshalb fragte er sie: »Willst du nicht mit mir in meinen Palast kommen, um meine Gemahlin zu werden?« Da antwortete ihm das Mädchen: »Mit großer Freude würde ich deinen Wunsch erfüllen und gern deine Gemahlin werden, doch ich bin kein menschliches Wesen.« Als der Kaiser nun bestürzt fragte: »Was bist du dann für ein Wesen? Bist du eine Gottheit oder ein Dämon?« gab sie ihm zur Antwort: »Ich bin weder eine Gottheit noch ein Dämon, aber ich darf nicht hier in dieser Welt bleiben; bald wird man mich zum Himmel hinaufholen lassen. Gib daher deine Absicht auf, Kaiser, und ziehe wieder an deinen Hof zurück.« Der Kaiser dachte bei sich, als er dies gehört hatte: »Was meint sie mit ihrer Rede? Das ist doch unmöglich die Wahrheit. Sicherlich hat sie nur deshalb erzählt, dass der Himmel sie holen wird, um einen Vorwand zu haben, meine Werbung auszuschlagen.« Während er sich aber noch solchen Gedanken hingab, kamen viele Wesen vom Himmel herab, die eine Sänfte mit sich führten. Sie ließen das Mädchen die Sänfte besteigen und trugen es sodann zum Himmel empor. Die Gestalt dieser himmlischen Boten aber glich nicht dem Aussehen der Menschen dieser Welt. Der Kaiser dachte nun, als er sich alles noch einmal vor Augen führte: »ja, dieses Mädchen war sicherlich nicht von dieser Welt!« Er kehrte in seinen Palast zurück, aber später erinnerte er sich ihrer noch oft, und jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, erschien sie ihm in der Erinnerung schöner als alle Menschenkinder der Welt. Dann sehnte er sich nach ihr, die er nicht vergessen konnte, aber da er sah, dass hier seiner Macht Grenzen gesetzt waren, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als schmerzlicher Verzicht. Niemand weiß, wer dieses Mädchen war. Niemals fand man eine Erklärung dafür, warum sie in das Haus jenes Alten kam, um dort als dessen Tochter zu leben. Den Menschen dieser Welt blieb dies alles unverständlich und seltsam. Tsuki no Usagi Vor langer, langer Zeit lebten ein Fuchs, ein Affe und ein kleiner Hase als Freunde friedlich zusammen. Am Tage gingen sie in die Berge und jagten und spielten dort und abends gingen sie zurück in den Wald, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. So ging es viele Jahre lang. Bis der Herr des Himmels dieses hörte und es mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte. So verkleidete sich der Herr des Himmels und ging getarnt als ein alter Wanderer zu ihnen. »Ich bin durch Berg und Tal gewandert und nun müde und hungrig. Könntet ihr mir etwas zu essen geben?«, fragte er, als er seinen Stab niederlegte und sich zu Ihnen gesellte. Der Affe brach sofort auf und suchte Nüsschen und brachte sie ihm; der Fuchs gab ihm einen Fisch, den er gefangen hatte. Das Häschen aber war ganz verzweifelt, denn obwohl es überall gesucht hatte, hatte es nichts, was es dem armen Wanderer geben konnte. Der Affe und der Fuchs verspotteten ihn: »Du bist aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen.« Das Häschen war jetzt so entmutigt, dass es den Affen bat, Holz zu holen, und den Fuchs, er möge doch nun dieses anzünden. Die beiden taten, worum das Häschen gebeten hatte. Danach sagte der Hase zum Herrn des Himmels: »Iss mich!« und er warf sich in das Feuer. Der Wanderer war gerührt über dieses Opfer und weinte. Dann sagte er: »Jeder verdient Ruhm und Anerkennung. Es gibt weder Gewinner noch Verlierer! Aber dieser Hase hat uns einen großen Beweis seiner Liebe gegeben!« Den Körper des Hasen stellte er wieder her und nahm ihn mit zum Mond, wo er im Mondpalast begraben wurde. Akinosukes Traum Akinosuke lebte nahe der Küste, fernab der ruhmreichen Höfe. Jeden Tag ging er über sein kleines Grundstück und hielt ein Nickerchen im Garten unter der einsamen Zeder. Eines warmen, sonnigen Tages unterhielt sich Akinosuke mit seinen Freunden, wurde sehr müde und schlief plötzlich ein. Als er wieder aufwachte war er allein. Als er nach seinen Gästen suchte, sah er eine kaiserliche Prozession auf dem Weg durch sein Land und er näherte sich der Gruppe. Der Herold, gekleidet in herrlichster Seide, verkündete: “Akinosuke! Der Fürst des Landes Horai wünscht deine erhabene Präsenz an seinem Hof.” Akinosuke wusste er musste zustimmen und als Gesandter mitkommen, denn er hatte noch nie zuvor von diesem fremden Land gehört. Als Akinosuke an dem Hof von Horais Fürsten ankam, war er sehr überrascht davon das der Fürst wünschte er würde seine einzige Tochter ehelichen. Tage verstrichen und die Zeremonien wurden abgehalten. Als die Feierlichkeiten zu Ende waren wurden Akinosuke und seine Braut auf die Insel des Fürsten gesandt um dort für viele Jahre zu regieren. Die Insel war idyllisch, es gab niemals Dürre oder Hunger. Während dieser Jahr gebar seine Gemahlin sieben Kinder, jedes gesünder und robuster als das Kind davor. Die Jahre vergingen an diesem wunderschönen Ort, doch eines Tages wurde Akinosukes Frau krank und verstarb. Akinosuke war so traurig darüber dass er all sein Geld dafür ausgab ein angemessenes Begräbnis abzuhalten. Er ließ sogar eine Monument in ihrem Namen errichten. Es verging nicht viel Zeit und der Herold des Fürsten erschien und wieß Akinosuke an die Insel zu verlassen. Er würde in seine Heimat zurückgesandt werden und seine Kinder würden von dem Fürsten aufgenommen und umsorgt werden. Als das Inselreich immer kleiner wurde, erwachte Akinosuke plötzlich. Er lag immer noch unter der Zeder und seine Freunde unterhielten sich um ihn herum.Akinosuke erhob ich und erzählte von seinem fantastischen Traum. Fürstin Chohime, seine beste Freundin, berichtete er habe nur für kurze Zeit geschlafen, aber es geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ein gelber Schmetterling nahm auf Akinosukes Lippen platz und wurde kurz darauf von einer Ameise in eine Höhle unter dem Baum getragen. Nur um wenig später, kurz vor Akinosukes erwachen, wieder aufzutauchen und fort zu fliegen. Die Dame Chohime meinte dass der Schmetterling durchaus die Seele von Akinosuke gewesen sein könnte. Auf ihre Bitte hin, grub Akinosuke die Erde unter dem Baum auf. Unter der Zeder befand sich ein großer Ameisenstaat. Dies muss das Königreich Horai sein! Akinosuke suchte nach seiner Insel-Heimat und fand tatsächlich eine kleine, separate Kolonie. Hier fand er auch einen kleinen Stein, weiler wohl eine Grabstelle markierte und etwas wie eine Urne mit einer Ameise darin. Auf der Urne stand das Kanji für “Ariko”, die kleine Ameise. Die blinde Frau Es gibt ein Teehaus fernab des Zentrums des Kaiserreiches, in Ländern wo Sünde manchmal mit Tugend verwechselt wird. In diesem Teehaus sitzt eine Frau neben dem Feuer und wärmt sich an der Wärme der Glut. Sie ist blind, weiße Bandagen verhüllen ihre Augen und ein brauner Kimono kleidet sie. Sie ist eine Ronin, ihr Katana ruht in der Nähe des Eingangs, so wie es üblich ist. Sie trinkt ihren Tee, zufrieden in einer Welt der Finsternis. Ein Mann stürmt in das Teehaus. Er ist bewaffnet. Die Stammkunden schreien und verstecken sich vor ihm. Doch kümmert sich der Mann nicht um die Gäste, stattdessen marschiert er zielstrebig auf einen Mann zu der an einem Tisch sitzt. Ein anrüchiger Spieler. Sie streiten wegen Geld oder einer Frau oder etwas anderem. Solche Szenen kommen immer wieder vor, hier wie auch an anderen Orten. Der Streit wird lauter. Es wird wohl keine Lösung für das Problem geben. Wütend greift der Bewaffnete nach seinem Schwert um den Spieler niederzustrecken. Die blinde Frau sagt:”Lass deine Klinge ruhen, ich bitte dich.” “Warum sollte ich? Dieser Mann hat mich beleidigt! Er muss sterben”, antwortet der bewaffnete Mann. “Nicht hier”, erwidert die blinde Frau,”Ich kann es dir nicht empfehlen. Es würde für dich schlecht ausgehen.” “Was weißt du schon davon?”, schnauzt er sie an,”Du bist doch bloß eine blinde Frau!” Die blinde Frau lächelt und deutet in Richtung der Tür. “Ein Mann verbirgt sich dort mit einem Messer in der Hand. Wenn du angreifst wird er das Messer werfen und dich am Rücken treffen. Komm raus, junger Mann” Der bewaffnete Mann ist beeindruckt. Der Junge hinter der Tür späht in den Raum, unsicher warum die blinde Frau wusste dass er da war. “Und du”, sagt sie zu dem Jungen,” würdest während du das Messer wirfst von der Frau in der Küche mit ihrem hackbeil angegriffen werden. Komm heraus, junge Dame. Du bist doch immer noch da, oder?” Eine der Küchenhilfen kommt in den Raum mit einem Hackbeil in der Hand und schaut überrascht. Die blinde Frau seufzt. “Es macht mich traurig dir sagen zu müssen dass auch du dein Ende finden würdest. Denn der Spieler hat eine Dartflöte in seinem Kimono. Er würde dich damit recht sicher treffen. Zwar zu spät um den Messerwerfer zu schützen, aber rechtzeitig genug um sich selbst die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen.” Die Angreifer tauschen Blicke. Sie sehen auf die Waffen der jeweils anderen. Sie sehen einander in die Augen und danach auf die blinde Frau. Die Frau trinkt Tee. “Du sagst also, blinde Frau, das ich letzten Endes gewinne?”, fragt der Spieler. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. “Nein, ich werde dich mit meinem Schwert töten”, sagt sie während sie zur Tür geht. “Denn du bist schuld an all dem.” Sein Gesicht wird blass. Er sieht zu dem Mann ihm gegenüber, der immer noch die Hand Richtung Schwert bewegte. Sie sehen einander vorsichtig an. Ein gespannter Moment zieht vorüber. Der Spieler steht langsam auf. Er trinkt seinen Sake aus. Er legt eine Münze auf den Tisch. Er geht. Einer nach dem anderen geht. Die blinde Frau lächelt und fragt nach einer weiteren Schale Tee.Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Klerus Kategorie:Heimin Kategorie:Eta Kategorie:Samurai